


Two Great Tastes

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bantering, Bickering, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas traditions, Established Relationship, F/M, FS advent gift, First Christmas, Gen, christmas cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: Couple's first Christmas, and they're trying to establish some family traditions through the best method they know of: rigorous testing and discussion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 1 of my FitzSimmons Advent Calendar. I'm posting a gift per day, up to and including Christmas day. Today is a fic, tomorrow will be a fanvid, who knows what comes after that?* Head on over to [fsadventcalendar.tumblr.com](http://fsadventcalendar.tumblr.com/) to find out!
> 
>  
> 
> * me. I know what comes after that. I made all of the things.

"I'll give you that these are good cookies," Fitz mumbled through his third one. "But they're not as good as mine."

Jemma rolled her eyes and nibbled on first one cookie and then the other. "What did you put in them? Is that nutmeg?" she asked, brow furrowed as she tried to ferret it out.

"Not telling," Fitz grinned. "Not til you say mine are better."

Jemma rolled her eyes again. It would have been more effective if she could have stopped smiling. As it was, she was hard pressed to keep her grin from splitting her face in two.

"Fine," she agreed with a put-upon sigh. It was dramatic enough that Fitz actually laughed. " _Your_ cookies, but _my_ Christmas pudding!"

Fitz narrowed his eyes for a moment in consideration. These were important decisions, after all. All of their future Christmases were being based on the decisions they were making this evening.

Finally he nodded and struck out his hand. "Deal."

"Fitz," Jemma laughed, getting up to circle their kitchen table and end up sitting on his lap. "We _live_ together now," she reminded him, playing with the top button of his shirt. He watched her do it with a hopeful look on his face. "We don't _shake hands_ to seal a deal."

Then she leaned down and pressed her lips against his.

They got lost in their kiss for a moment, and in each other, before Jemma finally pulled her head back up.

" _That's_ a deal," she smiled.

"I agree wholeheartedly," Fitz grinned back.

"Good," Jemma said, jumping up off his lap. He was immediately disappointed. So much for ending their planning early this evening.

"Now, hot chocolate," she said, moving over to the refrigerator to pull out the milk and the cream.

Fitz perked up at that. "Oh yeah?" he asked. "Is that a tradition with your family?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded as she started measuring into the saucepan. "Hot chocolate and 'Twas the Night Before Christmas on... well, on the night before Christmas," she laughed.

"I like that," Fitz murmured, wrapping his arms around her from behind and watching her as she cooked. He moved her hair aside and kissed her neck, loving how homey it all felt. Like a dream.

And then the dream turned into a nightmare.

"Oi!" he said sharply, pulling away from her. " _What_ is _that_?" He pointed accusingly at her right hand.

"What?" Jemma asked, utterly confused. "It's peppermint extract," she said. "Why?"

" _Mint_ in _hot chocolate_?" Fitz asked, completely appalled. "Are you _serious_?"

"What's wrong with that?" Jemma asked, even more confused than before.

"Why would you _ruin_ perfectly good hot chocolate by making it taste like toothpaste?"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"If you think I'm going to sign up for 60 years of spoiled hot chocolate," Fitz said, metaphorically putting his foot down. "Then you've got another think coming!"

Jemma's smile bloomed bright again and she put the peppermint extract down.

Fitz looked at her a bit distrustfully, but she ignored that and came close enough to give him a kiss.

"S'that for?" he asked a bit petulantly.

"For saying we'll be together for 60 years," Jemma said simply.

"Oh," he grinned with a bit of a blush. "Well, conservative estimate, yeah?"

"Yeah," she grinned back before kissing him again.

"I mean, medical advances and things," he murmured against her lips. "Could be seventy. _Eighty_ , even."

"Mmhmm," she nodded, kissing him again.

"And then, with the Singularity-"

"Let's just say forever, shall we?" Jemma laughed. And then she got down to some serious kissing.

When they finally came up for air, Fitz suggested a bit more politely. "Maybe _two_ pots of hot chocolate?"

"I think that would be doable," Jemma answered. She moved back to the counter and poured the milk back into the milk bottle and put everything away.

Fitz frowned. "Aren't you going to-?"

"I think we're finished making plans for the evening," Jemma said, turning to him with that expression he knew and loved. "Don't you?"

"I do, yeah," he agreed quickly. "I really do."

It was _definitely_ time for bed.


End file.
